carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Caring Meter
The Caring Meter is a device utilized by the inhabitants of the Kingdom of Caring to detect the levels of positive emotions present in others, including those on Earth, Care-a-Lot, and most recently the Silver Lining. Use & Purpose Depending on how much caring there is, both in the meter and on Earth, Care-A-Lot's environment will be affected. However, if the meter gets to a point where there's a low (or dangerously low) amount of caring in the world (or Care-A-Lot itself), enviormental disasters such as thunderstorms and rainbows crumbling, and sometimes the colors turning black and white will occur. If the meter were to reach all the way to zero (meaning that there's literally ''no caring anywhere), then Care-A-Lot will disappear completely. In a sense, it is similar to the US Military's "Def-Con" level. (Ranging from 5 to 1. 5 being at peace - 1 being Nuclear war.) The meter can lower through various ways, including: * 1. When someone on Earth is feeling down or troubled * 2. An evil scheme being plotted (usually by No Heart) to take the caring out of the world. * 3. A quarrel happens in Care-A-Lot. Other than its role, not much is known about it, although it is shown to have mechanical inner workings. Dark Heart once attempted to ruin the Care Bears by posing as a "Caring Meter Reader", to which he sabotaged the mechanisms of the Caring Meter. Appearances ''The Care Bears Movie In The Care Bears Movie, The Caring Meter is shown with 8 hearts, along with 3 colored zones: Red (0-3), Yellow (4-6), And Green (7-8). It has shown to have taken damage as shown by the cracks in some areas due to the cloud-quake that was caused by The Spirit. ''Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation'' In Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation, as well as The Care Bears Family television series, The Caring Meter is shown to have 12 hearts, in an unnumbered clock-like fashion. Unlike the first movie, this meter has a bell inside and the meter acts like a barometer and the platform is larger in size giving it more accessibility. The pointer will move counter-clockwise as the pointer drops. Depending on the number of bells the Caring Meter has tolled, the pointer will move the amount of hearts per toll. (Example: 3 tolls will equal 3 hearts.) In some episodes, some will carry a 'Caring Beeper' which is a small version of the Caring Meter that is carried in one's pocket. ''The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie In The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie, It is dubbed "The Care-O-Meter", and has two sides: Raincloud, (Less caring) and the Rainbow. (More Caring) If the meter gets too close to the raincloud side, the Care Bears must try and prevent the meter from going even lower by going on caring missions. ''Care Bears: Unlock the Magic Unlock the Magic follow's Big Wish Movie's suit and continues the use of the "Care-o-Meter" name. In this iteration of the series, the meter is a digital reading that links back to the main meter in Care-a-Lot, and appears on the bears' Care-Links, devices they use to communicate. It resembles a heart-shaped dial with different colored dashes that light up in succession. The more lights lit, the more severe the drop in caring is. Breakdowns & Malfunctions An interesting quark that the Caring Meter has, it tends to give false readings when problems arise with-in Care-a-lot. It will react wildly, giving massive fluctuations in readings, or simply breaking down completely. In Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation, while the Care Bears are setting up for a party, the pointer is spinning uncontrollably as it could sense Dark Heart approaching. In the television series, the meter has malfunctioned 2 other times: *In the episode The Factory of Uncaring, the spike from Beastly's helmet stopped the pointer from moving (thinking that the Care Bears won't notice any problems) which caused the mechanics to stop up and smoke began to emit from the meter itself, and once Champ Bear pulled the spike out, the pointer dropped to the 6-o'clock position causing the alarm to sound with bells and whistles. *In the episode Songfellow Strum and His Magic Train, the meter suddenly broken after Brave Heart Lion and Hugs & Tugs argued. This time however, the alarm didn't sound. The meter could have possibly malfunctioned due to the arguing Brave Heart and Hugs & Tugs caused. Sabotage Attempts There were two times where the Caring Meter had been sabotaged for one's gain. * 'Dark Heart '- Posed as the 'caring meter reader', to which he successfully sabotaged the mechanics of the entire meter. * 'Beastly '- Was ordered by No-Heart to completely take out the Caring Meter while Champ Bear was distracted. First, he tried using an ax as a means to chop the meter down, but this attempt failed due to Bright Heart's remote-controlled airplane flying straight towards his direction which led to a small chase. The second time was when Beastly grabbed a hammer to smash the Caring Meter, but this attempt also failed due to a runaway tire rolling towards him. The the final time was when he tried to tackle to knock Champ Bear off of the cloud, but fell through the hole where a plant was going to be put, bouncing off of a few rainbows before eventually hitting the meter's pointer. Trivia * The Caring Meter has dropped to zero twice, the first being in the first movie when the caring was being taken all of the world by The Spirit, and the second time that being in the second movie when Dark Heart sabotages it. Category:Items Category:Technology